Little Piggy Wanna Go Home?
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ponch is kidnapped, and being treated very badly. The other officers are doing their best to find him. Meanwhile, his wife, Bonnie is freaking out about him being gone. On top of that, she just received news from the doctor, that she is going to be having a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Ponch sat up against the wall, his arms were tied behind his back. The five men that had kidnapped him were standing not too far away looking at a map. Ponch was trying to listen to what they were saying, but it was almost impossible to figure it out. It wasn't helping at all that most of them were speaking different languages just so he couldn't understand them. One of them looked back at Ponch then laughed.

"Ce sera amusant de vous voir souffrir," he said. That was French for, "It'll be fun to see you suffer." Of course Ponch didn't understand that though, since it was French. Ponch just stared at him, then he got a small glimpse at the map.

 _"_ _Mexico? Why are they looking at a map of Mexico?"_ he thought. Then he noticed it wasn't just a map of Mexico, it was a map of the whole world they were just focusing mostly on Mexico, and a few other places around there.

"What are you doing?" Ponch asked finally losing his patience.

"Be quiet, piggy…you'll know soon enough," the man they called Jackson said. Ponch raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you're finally gonna tell me after all these long hours of waiting?" he asked.

"Shut up, pig!" Jackson yelled. Ponch was surprisingly really quiet after that. If it were any other person he would've continued talking, but Jackson had nearly killed him not too long ago, and now returned for who knows what. Ponch was to be completely honest, scared. He kept his cool though, not wanting them to know how afraid he really was.

"Hey, piggy did you wanna call home? Tell all your other friends you ain't gonna be around here much longer?"

"Why bother, they won't care anyway," said Bernard. They all laughed.

"You got that right," Jackson said then looked back and smiled at Ponch.

"You're not gonna get away with this. I know they're looking for me," Ponch said.

"Yeah sure they are. I bet you five bucks they forgot you went missing. I saw you and your partner arguing before we came. He probably wants you dead anyway," Harold said. Ponch was silent, he forgot about that little argument with Jon he had earlier.

The five men stood in front of Ponch, each man was tall about six foot four and two hundred fifty pounds a lot of it muscle and for some of them a lot of it was fat. Harold, or Harry was the oldest, and had dark blonde hair. Bernard (Bernie) was next oldest, he had red hair, and was always wearing sun glasses. Jackson was third oldest, and wearing a baseball cap turned backwards. He had a black goatee, and long hair. Joe was fourth oldest, and bald. Then last but not least was a man that went by the name Goldie. He was a buff black man, with dark curly hair. Although he was the youngest of the group, he was the meanest. So he was the most feared.

"So, you ready to go?" Bernie asked.

"I'm ready when you are," replied Harry.

"Is piggy ready to come along with us?"

"My name isn't piggy, it's Ponch…and no, I'm not going anywhere with you," Ponch said.

"What, you wanna go back to your little farm?"

"What?" Ponch asked confused.

"You, and all your little piggy friends all gather around at your pig farm…." Bernie started.

"Pig farm? Man, we are just cops, we go to the police station. We are not pigs," Ponch said.

"Haha, nice try, but you'll always be pigs to me," Goldie said with a laugh.

"Hey, do we need to shove an apple in his mouth instead of duct taping it?" Harry asked playfully.

"Oh, that's low," Ponch said. The five men laughed,

"At least it'll taste better."

 _Meanwhile…_

Jon stood there in front of Getraer's desk.

"Sarge, I'm sorry…." He started. Getraer held up his hand and Jon stopped talking.

"Baker, I don't need you standing here apologizing profusely I need you at there trying to find and save your partner." Jon nodded his head, and turned to leave.

"Oh, um Baker, be careful those guys are considered very dangerous," Getraer said. Jon walked out the door, that last comment just eating away at him now.

"How could I let them get away?" He asked. Grossie came up beside him,

"Jon, if it makes you feel any better…." He started.

"Save it, Grossman, I don't need it right now," Jon said then walked into the report room.

"Jon!?" Jon heard the voice of Bonnie. He turned and saw Bonnie Poncherello standing behind him. Jon bit his lip, _"How'd she find out?"_ he thought.

"Hi, Bonnie," Jon said. Bonnie smiled, Jon now could tell she obviously didn't know what was going on.

"Where's Ponch? I gotta tell him something, that'll just make him flip," she said.

"I don't know," Jon said. Bonnie's smiled faded.

"You don't know?" She asked. Jon wished it wasn't him to break the news.

"Um, Ponch was…well, he was kidnapped," Jon said.

"But Jon…he can't be gone…we're…we are gonna have a baby," Bonnie said. Jon's eyes grew wide.

"What?" he asked in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ponch told me I should go to the doctor…he was worried about it being something serious. He tried to get the morning off to take me, but I wouldn't let him…I should've let him do it. Then he might not have been taken away from us," Bonnie said. Jon reached out and wiped a tear away off her cheek.

"Hey, Bon-Bon this isn't your fault," he said. Bonnie was silent, just the way Jon said that made her think of Ponch. That was exactly what he would've said to her. Bonnie hugged Jon, and cried on his shoulder.

"Oh Jon, I just want him home and safe," she said.

"Me too, Bonnie…me too," Jon said comforting her.

 _Meanwhile…_

"We've got it all figured out. We'll be outta here early in the morning. By six am we'll be on our way to Puerto Rico," Harry said.

"Why Puerto Rico? Most people just run away to Mexico," Ponch said.

"Exactly! We aren't 'most people' they'd expect us to run there. We wanna fool them. Besides, isn't that where you belong?" Jackson said with a slight smirk that ended up turning into a loud laugh. Ponch rolled his eyes at that. He was doing his best to ignore anything that might make him lose his cool if he let it get to him too much. Their pig jokes were driving him nuts though.

"Hey, look at this! He's married to a pig," Goldie said as he was looking through Ponch's wallet. Ponch normally didn't take his wallet with him, but for some reason he had it with him this time.

"Miss Piggy," Bernie joked.

"Hey, she's too pretty to be called a pig. Don't start on her now too, please," Ponch said.

"Ooh, does that bother you, pig?"

"Enough with that already, I get it you think all cops are pigs. Can't you just push that thing aside now? It's getting old," Ponch said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that it's upsetting you. What's wrong, you not like being a pig? You ashamed of it?" Joe asked.

"I don't mind being an officer, but we are NOT pigs," Ponch replied calmly. They could tell he was gonna blow his top if they kept going.

"So, Officer Poncherello, what do you like more, CHiPpie, or Pig?" Ponch was about to answer, when Bernie let out a loud laugh.

"We used to call you dudes, brownies," he said. Ponch rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, I prefer CHiPpie over any of it. At least that sounds a little nicer," Ponch said.

"Ha, now we know which not to use," Goldie said while sharpening a knife. Ponch looked at them.

"Why'd you even ask? You knew I was gonna say that."

"It doesn't hurt to ask questions," Jackson said. He pulled out a dart board.

"You like playing darts?" he asked.

"Depends, do you cheat?" Ponch asked.

"Ooh, you just got…." Joe started. Jackson held his hand up motioning for Joe to stop. Then he looked at Ponch again.

"I'm not playing a normal game of darts. Have you ever been hit by a dart before?"

"Not that I know of…." Ponch started not realizing where he was going with that. Jackson pulled all the darts off the dart board.

"It doesn't hurt too bad as long as we don't get them in too deep. It'll sting for a bit," he said. He handed each of his friends some darts.

"Ok, you hit the arms, twenty points. Chest, fifteen points, and so on. A face shot right in between the eyes is a bullseye."

"That's not very fair…it's not marked, how do we know you aren't gonna change the points on us randomly?"

"Don't worry, Bernie," Jackson said. He grabbed some post-it notes and wrote the scores down then put them everywhere on Ponch. Ponch made a face at him.

"You're not gonna hit me," he said. Jackson looked at him,

"I always hit the bullseye," he said. Ponch made a slight pouty face.

"You wouldn't wanna hurt me, right?"

"Ooh, you have no idea…." Jackson said. He patted Ponch on the cheek.

"I sure hope this hurts," he said then smiled and walked away.

"You're all gonna miss!"

"If you move, we'll kill you," Harry replied. Ponch was silent. Joe was first to go. He aimed his dart, then threw. He hit Ponch in the arm. Ponch blinked it stung a little, just like Jackson said it would.

"Is that all you got?" Ponch asked. He figured maybe they'd forget this altogether if he pretended it didn't hurt. But Jackson could see right through that plan.

"You ain't gonna make us shy away from our little game. We are havin' fun, piggy…so sit tight, and enjoy…and like I said, I hope this hurts."

 _Meanwhile…_

It was now down to the last dart. There were darts all over on Ponch. His arms, chest, stomach, and even one on his nose, it was Jackson's turn now. Ponch hated how hard Jackson threw. As Jackson started to throw, Ponch knew where the dart was heading. It was about to hit him, but he moved his head and it hit the wall. Jackson saw that.

"Hey, I said no moving!"

"I don't want any more of this. You've had enough fun, ok?"

"So, you don't like darts?" Joe asked.

"Um, do I really have to answer that?" Jackson laughed.

"I guess it's time to rip them all out," he said. Ponch's eyes got wide, he forgot they'd have to do that. Getting them in was painful enough, ripping them out was gonna hurt. Jackson laughed at the expression on Ponch's face.

"Scared?" he asked. Ponch shook his head.

"No, why would I be?" he replied.

"You're a terrible liar," he said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Bear, Sindy, and Bonnie all sat together in the Baricza's kitchen. Sindy held Michelle, their six month old baby girl. Bear smiled at his daughter, then looked back at Bonnie.

"I'm sure we'll find Ponch soon. Don't worry," Sindy said before Bear could say anything. Bonnie nodded her head slightly trying to believe it. Something about what was said just wasn't believable to her. She knew they'd find him, but she wasn't sure it would be as soon as they were saying it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Four of the five men went to bed. Jackson stayed up watching Ponch, to make sure he wouldn't try to leave.

"So, you and miss piggy got any kids?" Jackson asked making small talk.

"No…." Ponch started. Although from the way Bonnie had been acting he figured they might be having a kid soon. He'd heard all about stuff like that from Jon, and Bear. So that's what he was hoping for. Even though deep down he thought that it was something else making Bonnie sick.

"You want one, don't you?" Jackson guessed.

"Well of course."

"Too bad you'll never get one, since you won't be with miss piggy."

"Please stop calling her that. Her name is Bonnie," Ponch said. Jackson laughed.

"You don't like us calling her names, do you?" he asked.

"Not at all, she shouldn't be treated that way. Even if she isn't hearing it, it's not right," Ponch said.

"You pigs are always defending each other. Is that what they teach you in that pig farm of yours? You all gather around in you pig pen and stare at the boss, and he teaches you to look out for everyone else. Does he also wrap you guys in bubble wrap and make sure you don't get hurt?"

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure, it just seems like you guys are always protecting each other. And you almost never get injured," Jackson said. This time Ponch laughed,

"You have no idea, man," he said.

"Well, anyway…so are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I don't want to go anywhere. Why are you guys taking me so far away? Most people just either wanna see us suffer, or get a bunch of money."

"We want both," Jackson said.

"Then why not stay here? There's no way the CHP would pay any money to get me back if I'm all the way in Puerto Rico," Ponch said. Jackson was silent.

"Well, if we don't go anywhere…well, we are still going somewhere. Maybe not Puerto Rico though. You've got a point," Jackson started. Then he was hit with a great idea.

"How much you wanna bet they'll pay one million for ya?" he asked as he reached out and touched Ponch's face. Ponch turned his head away from Jackson to get his hand off, and once it was moved he looked at him again.

"You're not squeezing any money out of them," Ponch said.

"Don't they want ya back? I think you're worth at least one million," Jackson said.

"You're wrong, man…I'm priceless," Ponch said.

"Ooh, I wouldn't go that far," Jackson said with a little laugh. He went to the phone.

"You're not gonna get anything from them," Ponch said. He honestly just hated the idea of even thinking of them paying any money for him. Jackson laughed,

"Do ya really think that? Or do you think that you aren't even worth the one million?"

"They barely do a thousand…." Ponch started.

"Tell ya what, I'll go with my own price, and you just sit tight. I'm in charge right now anyway, piggy," Jackson said. Ponch was silent.

"Besides, if ya cause any trouble I do have one of my men out there undercover at your station. He can bring harm to your little wife…." Jackson started.

"Don't you dare touch her," Ponch said. Jackson smiled evilly.

"We won't lay a hand on her as long as you don't try anything," Jackson said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Getraer heard the phone ring. He was spending a long time on some paper work at the station and ended up taking a night shift to help out with some of the chaos. They were short on officers at the moment. Getraer reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello…." He started.

"Sergeant Getraer?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" Getraer asked. He didn't recognize that voice at all.

"All I want is some money."

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. You've got five days to get me one million dollars. If you don't get it to me by Friday at ten PM your little piggy is gonna be long gone," he said. Getraer's eyes got wide as he realized who this was.

"Don't you dare hurt Officer Poncherello."

"Who ever said I was gonna hurt him?" Jackson asked while he sharpened a knife and pointed it towards Ponch. Getraer was about to speak again, but Jackson beat him to it.

"Ten PM, Friday night…right outside Poncherello's apartment. If you're not there, then he doesn't get to go inside," Jackson said.

"Hey…." Getraer started, but Jackson hung up.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jon tossed and turned in bed. All he could do while he slept was dream of what had happened…

 _Jon sat on his motorcycle_ Ponch was right beside him. Ponch yawned,

 _"_ _I'm tired," he said. Jon looked at him._

 _"_ _You're always tired," he told his partner._

 _"_ _Not always, but Bonnie hasn't been feeling well…she's been sick," Ponch said. Jon was about to say something, but Ponch motioned for Jon to keep his mouth shut._

 _"_ _Jon, don't tell me…." Ponch started. Jon stared at his partner._

 _"_ _Something wrong?"_

 _"_ _I'm just nervous, ok…I don't want it to be something serious. She wouldn't let me go with her to the doctor." Ponch was silent. Jon could tell something was eating at his partner besides just his wife being sick. Jon was about to ask, but once again Ponch didn't wanna hear what he had to say._

 _"_ _Do ya think we can get back to our beat soon? I'm…." he started this time it was Jon's turn to make his partner be quiet._

 _"_ _Ponch, something's up. Its more than what you're telling me," Jon started._

 _"_ _Jon, if I wanted to tell you, I would've done it already. Seriously, I'm fine," Ponch snapped._

 _"_ _Whoa, partner…someone's a little jumpy today," Jon said._

 _"_ _Jumpy? I'm fine," Ponch replied calming down pretty fast. Jon just smiled,_

 _"_ _You're mood swings are worse than a pregnant women's," Jon teased. Ponch rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _That's not funny, Jon," he said._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," Jon replied playfully putting his hand where Ponch could see 'em as if he were gonna get arrested. "I just find it kinda funny sometimes. You really do have pretty bad mood swings sometimes," Jon said. Ponch rolled his eyes again and wouldn't look at Jon anymore._

 _"_ _Hey, partner… I'm sorry. Honestly I didn't say that to upset you. Why are you so sensitive today?" Jon asked. Ponch turned back towards Jon._

 _"_ _Look, Jon…I'm sorry you had to see that. I've been a little…."_

 _"_ _Weird?" Jon guessed._

 _"_ _Sure, I guess. I've been a little weird lately," Ponch said._

 _"_ _Hey, it's all good. But really, what's up with…."_

 _"_ _If I knew, don't ya think I'd tell you?"_

 _"_ _Hey, calm down, do you need more sleep or something?" Jon asked. Ponch was silent. Then they heard a loud noise not too far away. Ponch was first to respond to it. Jon was right behind him. As they got closer, Ponch and Jon were arguing. Jon didn't think they should get any closer before they called for backup._

 _"_ _Baker, we don't need to. I've got you for backup," Ponch said._

 _"_ _Hey, you listen to me Officer Poncherello. If you go in there before calling for backup, I'm not gonna help you get outta this mess with Getraer," Jon said. Ponch stopped when he heard the seriousness in Jon's voice. The fact that Jon called him, 'Officer Poncherello' instead of just calling him Ponch was what got him to stop. He turned to Jon._

 _"_ _Baker, believe me its fine," he said. Jon reached for the mic on his motorcycle._

 _"_ _I'm calling for backup before we go in there," Jon stated. Ponch waited impatiently as Jon did that. Not wanting to go in alone. Soon he and Jon were heading into the place. Ponch was really upset with Jon now, because he knew that they could've gotten in and out faster if he didn't stop to call for backup._

 _"_ _Hey, don't blow your top over something as silly as following some rules," Jon said. Ponch rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _We would've been outta here faster if it weren't for…." Ponch started, but then felt something or someone grab a hold of him. His eyes grew wide, as the grip got tighter._

 _"_ _Jon?" he asked hoping that it was just Jon grabbing him and trying to get him to go a different way. But soon he realized it wasn't Jon. He could see Jon standing not too far away. Someone was about to grab Jon._

 _"_ _Baker, watch out!" Ponch cried. Jon turned and was face to face with Goldie. Jon ran the other way, avoiding being caught. He was praying that backup would come soon. He saw that someone had Ponch, and Ponch was squirming and trying to get away._

 _"_ _Jon, get outta here before it's too late," Ponch said._

 _"_ _I'm not leaving you, Ponch," Jon said while avoiding all the other men there. Bernie grabbed Jon, and threw him into a wall._

 _"_ _Jon!" Ponch stomped on the guy's foot that was holding him. When he felt the guy let go, he rushed to his partner._

 _"_ _Hey, we gotta get outta here. We can get that backup now," Ponch said. Jon stared at Ponch._

 _"_ _They're on their way. We can't just run away from the bad guys. We gotta catch them, remember?"_

 _"_ _Jon, you're injured…." Ponch started. "It's my fault, I'm sorry partner," Ponch said. Then two guys grabbed Ponch. They began to drag him away._

 _"_ _Jackson, what about Officer Baker?"_

 _"_ _Don't worry about him, he's not going anywhere, Goldie."_

 _"_ _Yeah, we only need to worry about one little piggy," Harry said. Jon tried to get up, but he was kicked in the stomach._

 _"_ _Leave him alone!" Ponch yelled._

 _"_ _Shut up, CHiPpie, or you'll be in more pain than he's in," Joe said squeezing Ponch's arm tighter. Jon looked up, and saw his partner being taken away._

 _"_ _Ponch!" he cried. Ponch was still trying to get away. Jon tried getting up, but he was in too much pain._

 _"_ _Don't hurt him," Jon said just before his world went black. He didn't know what hit him._

Jon woke up in a cold sweat.

"I could've prevented this whole thing if I didn't let him go in there," he said.

"Honey, don't blame yourself," Dayna replied giving Jon a kiss. His wife had heard him yelling in his sleep. She was about to wake him up, but he woke up before she could try.

"Dayna, if he…." Jon started.

"Jonathan Baker, if something happens to him you are not allowed to blame yourself," she said. She gave him a kiss. Jon was silent. All he could think was, _"You better be safe, partner"_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, piggy I bought you a gift," Goldie said coming over on Friday morning.

"Huh?" Ponch asked looking up at him. Ponch was tired, and sore. Goldie smiled,

"You can wear it all day, and then your little piggy friends can see it tonight," he said while pulling something out. He put it on Ponch's nose then put the string around his head so it would stay. Then grabbed a mirror, "Now you look perfect," he said. Ponch looked in the mirror and saw this big ugly pig nose.

"Seriously? This has gotta stop," he said. Goldie laughed.

"Then you just pray your little piggy friends will come get you tonight," he said. Ponch was silent, then Jackson walked over.

"Ok, so I've got this all planned out. Come over here, Goldie," he said. The five men gathered around and once again started chatting in French. Ponch rolled his eyes annoyed with all this.

 _Meanwhile…_

Bonnie sat with Jon at the table in her and Ponch's apartment.

"Jon, I'm scared," she admitted finally after a long silence. "I want him to come home safely…I'm worried sick. I know those bad guys are gonna try something funny tonight. I can feel it," she said. Jon nodded his head he knew what she meant. He had the same feeling.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jackson tied Ponch's wrists tighter.

"It's about time to go," he said.

"Yay, I can't wait to see you get caught," Ponch said.

"Oh shut up, piggy. We're gonna get outta there fast," Goldie said.

"Then how are you gonna get them to give you money? They won't give you anything until they have me…" Ponch started. Goldie and the others shared some glances before they all went to the fridge.

 _Meanwhile…_

Bonnie and Jon glanced down at their watches.

"Its nine forty-five," Bonnie said.

"Let's get ready," Jon replied. They went outside to wait. Getraer, and a few others went out with them. They left Bonnie inside for two reasons. Number one, because she was pregnant and they didn't want her getting hurt if a fight broke out. And number two they didn't want her freaking out over Ponch.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Time to go, and here's our little gift to you to keep your mouth shut," Goldie said.

"It tastes better than a gag," Harry said laughing as they shoved an apple in his mouth. They all laughed.

"With that pig nose, the apple, and the uniform everyone will know you're a pig. So, little piggy wanna go home now?" Jackson teased. Ponch kicked him in the shin. Jackson grabbed his leg and hopped up and down.

"Ow!" Bernie grabbed Ponch.

"Come on, piggy we don't need you causing more troubles," he said. He dragged Ponch towards the car. Ponch was trying to get rid of the apple it hurt his jaw to keep it open so wide around an apple. Bernie just shoved it in a little further when Ponch tried to get it out.

"Don't try that again," he said. Ponch slightly nodded his head. He would've tried it again, but he was in too much pain to risk breaking his jaw or something. Ponch was thrown in the back of their car sitting right in between Goldie, and Harry. Jackson was driving, and Bernie sat beside him up front. Ponch tried to stay relaxed, but he could feel himself tensing up because Goldie was there. Goldie scared the crap outta him.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jon and everyone else still sat there waiting then they saw a car pull up. A few guys got out, and one of them dragged Ponch along with him. Ponch was squirming.

"What the heck did they do to him!? Is that an apple…a pig nose…" Jon felt sick. Ponch was trying to spit that apple now that he knew he was pretty much home.

"Hey, where's our money?" Jackson asked.

"Its all right here, we'll give it you as soon as you give us back Officer Poncherello," Getraer replied.

"Ok," Jackson said coming a little closer. Goldie held tightly to Ponch's arm. His sharp dirty finger nails dug into Ponch's skin.

"Please remove the apple," Getraer said.

"We don't have to do that, you can do it yourself," Bernie said.

"Give us the money," Jackson ordered when he got there.

"Not until we have Ponch," Jon said. Goldie held a knife to Ponch's throat.

"Give it to us now, or little piggy over there is gonna be dead before you get him back," Jackson said an evil smile spread across his face. Ponch finally was able to take a full bite of the apple and let it fall out of his mouth. Goldie was about to pick it up and give it back, but decided against it. If anyone tried anything funny he wanted to hear Ponch scream in pain.

"Hand us the money," Jackson said.

"Don't do it, Sarge!" Ponch cried. Goldie got a tighter grip on him. He pulled him back farther.

"You need to keep your mouth shut, piggy," he said. He smiled at the pig nose. "Oink, oink, do you understand that better?" he teased then started laughing.

"Sorry, I don't speak pig," Ponch replied.

"Oh, do you have to wait until you've been with them as long as your partner before they teach you?" Goldie teased. Jon could see Ponch getting upset over there.

"Sarge, we have to get this over with," Jon said. Goldie came a little closer.

"We'll only give him back on one condition…you teach this little piggy how to speak pig," Goldie teased then began to oink at Ponch again. Jon wanted to kill that guy. Getraer was very offended as was Ponch. Jackson thought it was hilarious, but he kept a straight face.

"So, the money…" he said starting to get impatient. Getraer grabbed the bag and started to hand it to Jackson. Ponch was feeling sick. Soon the bag was handed over, and Jackson laughed he took it and then they all began to go back for the car.

"Hey, you still need to give us back Ponch!"

"You really think that we were gonna just hand him over like that?" Jackson laughed. "Get in the car, guys," he said.

"What no, you said that I could go home," Ponch said.

"Come on," Goldie said he dragged Ponch to the car.

"No, please you said he could come back," Grossie said. He hated to see this. They weren't gonna get to close though, because Ponch would get killed.

"Hey, you can't just take the money and run away with our officer!" Getraer yelled.

"Sorry, we're gonna," Jackson replied after everyone was in the car he slammed his car door shut then started to drive off. Getraer, and the others rushed to their motorcycles and cruisers and began to go after them.

"Jackson, step on it their right behind us," Harry said.

"Good, that's exactly what I want," Jackson said.

"What?" Ponch asked. His voice was a little weird right now because the pig nose is squishing his nose. Bernie laughed.

"Haha you sound like a little kid…its cute," he said. Ponch made a face at him. Bernie poked the pig nose. "Beep," he said. Ponch rolled his eyes. Jackson looked at Bernie.

"Cut that out, it's weird," he said. Bernie stopped. Ponch then realized he wasn't sitting in the middle this time. He was right behind the driver's seat, next to a door. If he could only get his hands free maybe he'd escape.

"Hey, how you doing?" Goldie asked grabbing Ponch's head and turning it towards him.

"I'm fine, thank you," Ponch said moving his head to get Goldie's hands off.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna get better. We're going to take ya where you belong. And it's not back at your little piggy farm."


	5. Chapter 5

Ponch stared at Goldie for a while unsure what to say to him. He could hear the sirens behind them.

"You know you're not getting away with this, right?"

"Oh, shut up," Harry said rolling his eyes. Ponch was quiet, but then felt something sharp poke him. He tried not to bring attention to it and when he looked back to see what it was he saw the knife Goldie was holding and he was trying to cut the ropes. Ponch looked at Goldie with a mixed expression on his face a mixture of "What are you doing?" and "Thank you!" the ropes where finally cut. Goldie scribbled a note on some paper and shoved it in Ponch's hand. Ponch looked at it careful not to draw attention.

 _"_ _I'm helping you because I am a cop too. I'm undercover, and I'm really sorry about what I've down. Now when I say jump you jump"_

Ponch looked confused.

"Pull the car over, boys," Goldie said.

"Are you crazy? If we do we'll get caught," Bernie said.

"Pull over, you've already been caught," Goldie said.

"What?" Jackson asked in shock as Goldie held up a badge.

"Pull it over, Jackson. I'm with the LAPD," Goldie said. Ponch was starting to relax a little. The LAPD was full of officers that were like older brothers to Ponch. He'd grown close with them after he became friends with just one. He never knew Goldie though. Bernie and Harry pulled out their guns and pointed them at Goldie.

"If you try anything we'll shoot you," Harry said.

"You wouldn't dare…" Goldie started.

"No wait…if you try anything, we'll shoot Poncherello," Harry said moving his gun over a little. Goldie looked at Ponch. With an expression that said _"Did ya read the note?"_ Ponch nodded his head. Goldie moved slightly and then they got ready to shoot Ponch.

"Ponch, jump!" Goldie yelled throwing the door open. Ponch without even thinking twice jumped out. He hit the ground and rolled down the embankment slightly. Jackson looked back.

"How'd he get free!?" he yelled.

oOoOo

Jon looked over at Getraer.

"Sarge, did you see that. Someone jumped outta that car!" Jon shouted over the noise of the sirens and motorcycles.

"What?" Getraer asked. He pulled over to where Jon had seen it.

"Baker, I found Poncherello!" he yelled. Jon pulled over and hopped off his motor. He ran over to them.

"Ponch? Hey, can you hear me!?"

"Yeah, you're yelling pretty loud, partner," Ponch replied.

"Oh, sorry…are you ok?" Jon asked.

"I'm fine," Ponch replied while rubbing his elbow. "A little sore," he added.

Jon smiled, "I'm glad you're ok," he said.

"Me too," Ponch replied. "Ooh, I can take this off now," he said ripping off that pig nose. "That was so uncomfortable," he said.

"Wow, you look much different without it."

"Let's get you back home," Getraer said.

"Wait, Sarge you gotta go after those guys," Ponch said.

"I know that, I just want you safe and sound before Jon gets back out there," Getraer said then looked at Jon. "Take him to get checked out then to his place," Getraer ordered.

"Yes, sir," Jon replied. He led Ponch to his motor. "Sorry, but this is my only way to get ya places. So, hop on," he said.

Ponch smiled slightly then got on the back of the bike.

oOoOo

Getraer pulled up beside Jackson's car. "Pull over!" he yelled. Jackson ignored him and tried to run him off the road. Getraer swerved avoiding getting hit. "Pull over!" he yelled again. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled.

"Jackson, just pull over. You're gonna be in more trouble if you don't," Goldie said.

"Shut up! I can't trust you anymore, pig!" Jackson yelled. Bernie reached over and pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Are you crazy!?" Jackson yelled.

"No, I don't want to get into more trouble," Bernie replied.

"That's a smart move," Goldie said. Jackson pulled off the road. He threw his hands around Bernie's neck and began to choke him.

"You're such an idiot!" he yelled. Soon he was pulled off of Bernie. Getraer and a few other officers had the car surrounded.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jon, can you do me a favor?" Ponch asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Jon replied as they rode to the hospital.

"Get on the radio and let Getraer know that one of the guys in the car is an undercover cop," Ponch informed him. Jon nodded and picked up the radio.

"S-4, this is 7 Mary 3," he started.

"Is something wrong?" came Getraer's voice on the other end.

"No, Ponch just wanted me to inform you that one of the people in the car is an undercover police officer."

"Which one?" Getraer asked. He was just getting off his bike. Jon looked at Ponch. Ponch took the mic from him.

"His name is Goldie. He's got golden teeth, he's the large African-American guy in the back seat," Ponch told him.

"10-4, thanks, Frank," Getraer replied. He threw the mic down.

"Wait, Sarge," Ponch said quickly.

"What?"

"That guy saved my life…" he added. Getraer smiled.

"I'll make sure to thank him," Getraer replied then threw the mic down. The car was surrounded. The seven officers there slowly approached it with their hands rested on their guns in case they needed to pull them out.

"Ok everyone in the car come on out!" Getraer yelled as he began to inch towards the car. No one moved. Getraer came over he grabbed the door handle and then made eye contact with his officers. On the count of three he swung the door open and all the officers pointed their guns. When Getraer looked inside everything looked under control. Goldie had a knife to Harry's neck. And a gun pointed at the others.

"So can we give you a hand with these jerks 'Superman'?"Getraer asked as he heard Goldie just finish reading them their rights. Goldie smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Sarge I've got it…but if you want something to do you can help me get them out," he replied. Sarge nodded. He grabbed Jackson and pulled him out.

"Don't forget about Joe…he's in the trunk," Jackson said. Bear rushed to the trunk and popped it open. He pulled Joe out.

"Come on," he said.

"Dang it! Looks like someone screwed up!" Joe yelled glaring at Bernie. Bernie threw his hands up in defense.

"It wasn't me!" he hollered. The four men started arguing loudly over whose fault it was. Finally Goldie yelled louder than all of them.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. They all quieted down. "Alrighty, which one of you is transporting them?" Goldie asked the officers standing there. Soon Getraer saw Jon and Ponch pull up.

"I thought I told you to go home," he said. Ponch smiled at his sergeant.

"Well…you know me, Sarge. I just couldn't stay away," Ponch replied a twinkle in his eyes. Getraer smiled.

"I'm glad you're ok," he told him.

"Same here," Ponch replied then saw the four guys being loaded into cruisers. "And I'm glad to see them getting what they deserve," he added. He smiled and waved at them as they were leaving. Jackson rolled his eyes, Joe stuck his tongue out. The other two did nothing. Ponch laughed then looked at Jon.

"I don't think they wanted to say goodbye just yet," he told him.

"Well, you did add some excitement to their lives," Goldie said putting a hand on Ponch's shoulder. Ponch turned his head more to see Goldie.

"Thanks for saving my life, man," he said.

"Hey, don't mention it…after all you are a brother," he said with a wink. Ponch smiled.

"Oh yeah…" he replied rolling his eyes. At first he thought that Goldie was saying he really was his brother. But after that wink he knew that he was just talking about the fact they were both officers. Ponch was about to go get on the back of Jon's bike again to go home when he heard a familiar female voice calling his name. He looked and saw Jeb's cruiser pull up, and Bonnie come out of the passenger side.

"Ponch!" she cried. His eyes got wide.

"Bonnie!" he ran to his wife and pulled her into his arms. She had tears in her eyes.

"I thought I lost you," she said.

"Aww no, baby…no matter what I'll always come home to my Bon-Bon," Ponch replied. Bonnie smiled.

"Well that's good…and some day you'll be coming home to me and a baby," Bonnie replied.

"Yeah, maybe sometime…" Ponch replied.

"No, I mean you really will be. In a little less than nine months," she replied. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"B-Bonnie? You're…you're pregnant?" he asked. She nodded. Ponch hugged her tighter. "You hear that, Sarge!? Me and Bon-Bon are gonna be parents!" Ponch yelled to Getraer.

Joe smiled, "Yeah I know, Frank. Congratulations," he replied.


End file.
